My Immortal Response
by F.M. Griffin
Summary: After watching the box office hit "New Moon" Vanessa goes to the source of the story. A huge confortation occurs because the Cullens have betrayed the Number one Immortal rule which is "To keep their existance a secret."


**An Immortal Response**

After viewing the movie I screamed out in disgust! How could they make our kind seem so…so so… sensitive and weak? How could he give up everything for a human? He would've killed himself instead of standing up for his family. He was blind sighted by emotions. Our number one rule is stand up for our family. Everything else comes second. Another thing that annoyed me was the glittering! Where did the glittering come from? We don't glitter; in fact that is so lame! Immortals and vampires alike are very close to our human companions now. Our skin is almost as soft and pure as theirs is; with no glittering in sunlight. I nearly laughed myself into convulsions but embarrassment took over when I realized that this was the way world would see our kind now as overly-sensitive, overly-protective, and overly-emotional…oh not too mention glittery pale vampires that eat animals. We had to visit them; they had sold our kind out and now we had to turn things around…salvage our pride. I arrived first without even pausing to knock on their glass door I entered their quite mansion. As expected he was the first to approach me. He had heard my thoughts before I could even get out a word. He was angry that was evident by the look on his face. My hand flew toward his face but he grabbed my hand before I could touch his skin. His grasp was cold and tough but I yanked my hand away just as quickly and glared at him. His golden eyes sparked with fire as he read my thoughts. His wife had betrayed our kind by selling our story to humans; and what was worst is that she had distorted who are! We don't frolic in the woods. We don't whine over loving too much or too little. We most certainly DO NOT consider suicide no MATTER how much pain is in our heart from losing our mate.

"Excuse me." A soft voice called out to us. I broke my glare from his and stared at the one who was the center of it all. Before I could even move toward her grabbed around my waist. I pulled with all my strength to break away from him and succeeded. I was on top of her before she even had a chance to move. My hands wrapped around her throat and my thoughts sped into her body. _You did this to us! I know it was your idea because this is your story! What's wrong with you? You could've brought our whole existence down with this stupid plan of yours!!_

I felt myself being pulled away from her by cold hands. This time I turned and pushed him off of me. He didn't move very far just a few feet from me before standing before me again.

"She didn't realize what she was doing." He spoke calmly to me as he gathered his rage together. "She just started writing one day in her journal about how things happened between us…." I turned by body slightly and saw that the rest had gathered into the room. The elder of the group walked towards me with a large smile on his face. A sweet breeze cool swept over me. As he stood before me he placed both of his hands on either side of my face, leaned forward, and then kissed my forehead.

"My dearest Vanessa." He stepped back from me but continued to smile at me. "Where is the rest of your coven?" I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"There on their way now. I just so happened to get a head start on them." It was true. After seeing this installment I finally had enough of her distortion and betrayal. So did my family. It was really Gabriel's idea to come to speak with them. Their family was kin to ours being that Gabriel and their elder came from the same creator. It explained why they were both against hurting humans but that's where the similarities ended. We lived to protect humans; they lived to satisfy themselves.

"Speaking of Gabriel; here he is now with family in tow." The mind-reader mumbled quietly. Without blinking Brendan came to stand in front of me blocking me from the head of their coven. A soft growl came from his throat. All around me I could feel their cool bodies. The room started to fill thick with tension. Because of her journals our families would have some type of altercation. I'm sure it wouldn't be the violent type but she would have to face ramifications for violating our rules. She had exposed our kind. If we didn't deal with her now somebody else would. Frolicking, over-dramatic vampires…she would pay for this.


End file.
